Even with the advent of “smart phones”, many people still carry around multiple communication devices. In particular, enterprise users often carry a personal phone, a WiFi enabled PDA, a portable personal recording device (especially in the legal field), or some other WiFi enabled mobile device (e.g., personal laptop, iPod®, iPod Touch®, iPad®, etc.). Scenarios can be imagined where a user would want to have their mobile device connect to an in-progress call. For example, a user may be accustomed to taking notes on their mobile device and desires to take notes on that device while associating the notes with an in-progress call. Other times it may be desirable to have a portable recording device connect with the in-progress call as a participant rather than requiring the user to have a phone that is capable of recording calls or requiring the user place the recorder to the speaker of the phone. Yet another motivation is to share application data such as a picture, document, or other file from the portable device onto the appropriate media stream of an existing call. This mechanism could also be used to provide access to device cameras and writing tablets. This is currently very difficult because there are many challenges to bringing in a third-party device during an in-progress call. Most solutions require device association to occur before a call begins.